When The Veil Tears
by mrpie393
Summary: It's odd enough when a moment changes the world or galaxy for forever, but what are the consequences when this happens in muliple dimesnions at once? Two foreigners, torn from their reality and thrust into an alien one, must find a way to stop the Last War that rages throughout Khorvaire lest they be stuck there for eternity.


Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first story that I'm letting anyone see. I just had this idea felt obligated to make it reality. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I will update chapters and take suggestions into consideration, that being said, this is not the final version of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did creating it!

* * *

So this is how it all ends, thought Commander Rusalka Shepard. Chasing down Saren and the collectors, sacrificing the council to stop Sovereign, and now my own life to stop the Reapers, but through it all, I saved the Galaxy. The last thing I can recall is shooting my pistol and blowing up everything in order to destroy the Reapers, and then there's this. Now, I knew that the afterlife was going to be odd, but I just wish it wasn't so damn dark. She mentally remarked as she became aware of her surroundings. All was dark. There was nothing but black in all directions. Well, if I can't see, then I guess I'll just have to pick a direction and go there. There has to be some way out of this after all. As soon as she tried however, wasn't able to move at all, or feel anything at all. Oh, when I get out of this state of nothingness or limbo, or whatever it is, I'm going to be pissed. Until then though, I'll just have to sit tight. With nothing else to do, Shepard decided to think of everything that brought her to this point. From recovering the Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime to becoming a SpecTRe, and the time she died by the collectors' hand. With her physical senses non-existent, Rusalka had no idea how much time passed her by. Minutes, hours, maybe even days? It was while she was trying to recall, with no success, what happened the first time the Commander had died that something around her changed. It was just a feeling that something was now different, but unable to point her finger at it, Rusalka began to think that she just imagined it, and she resumed her thoughts of her first demise.

 _Bump._ What the heck was that? Rusalka wasn't entirely sure if she felt or heard it. Maybe both?

 _Ba Bump._ There it is again! Someone **better** have answers for this or I can't exactly guarantee that I won't knock them out like that damn reporter!

 _Ba bump Ba bump ba bump ba bump._ Steadily and gradually picking up pace, and then there was light.

* * *

"Hey, Varric! 5 sovereigns if you can get anyone to believe this one!" shouted Alkiera Hawke from across the courtyard as she threw a stone fist at a slave statue headed for Carver.

"You might as well hand them over after we get rid of this crazy templar bitch!" The rogue replied as he fired a bolt straight at Meredith who in turn just blocked it with her Red Lyrium sword.

"YOU BLOOD MAGE SHALL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY FOR THE MAKER IS WITH ME!" screamed Meredith from the center of the Gallows Courtyard.

"While I do agree that Meredith must be stopped, I do not agree that now is the time for making bets!" chastised Ser Cullen as he was fending off one of the spider statues that Meredith. The orange haired mage silently assented with that as she made the insane templar have a hemorrhage just to show her how powerful blood magic can be. This gave Meredith pause as pain contorted her face for a split second. Varric saw the opening, and the beardless dwarf fired a bolt straight through her arm.

"I will not be defeated." Meredith slowly spat at the champion as she stumbled backward. Clearly she's nearly defeated if she's stumbling around like that. Alkiera thought in her mind. "Maker. Aid. Your. Humble. SERVANT!" Meredith raised her sword trying to draw more energy from it, and Alkiera felt the Fade jolt.

"Hawke, watch out!" cried Merrill. Then the sword exploded, and Alkiera felt the veil go along with it as she slipped unconscious.


End file.
